My one and only
by InsomniacRin
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes to the Eastern Kingdom for a banquet that will change his life. I know he doesn't really seem in character, but go with me. It's really hard to try and write him. In second or third chapter there with be a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

1**Name: Oomukashi no Tsuki**

**Age: 18 (human years) 490 (youkai years)**

**Gender: female**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Race: Inuyoukai, Fallen Angel**

**Hair Color: Pure white**

**Eye Color: Deep green**

**Father****: Lord Lekai**

**Race****: Full Inuyoukai**

**Mother****: Lady Bedelle**

**Race****: Fallen Angel**

**Step-mother****: Lady Series**

**Race****: human**

**Step-sister****: Deidre**

**Race****: 2 human, 2 Inuyoukai**

**Tsuki was born in the castle of the Eastern Lands. Her parents were proud to have a daughter that was as beautiful as a goddess. When Tsuki was 5, in human years, her mother was killed by Naraku.**

**Now her father mated a human named Lady Series and had a half breed child. Lord Lekai became a nasty youkai and since he new mate and child were human, he would beat Tsuki until she past out.**

**Name: Lord Sesshoumaru**

**Age: 20-25 (human years) over 900 (youkai years)**

**Gender: male**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Race: Full Inuyoukai**

**Hair Color: Silver-blue**

**Eye Color: Gold-yellow**

**Father****: Inutaishou**

**Race****: Inutaiyoukai**

**Mother****: unknown**

**Race****: Inutaiyoukai**

**Step-mother****: Lady Izaioe**

**Race****: human**

**Step-brother****: Inuyasha**

**Race****: 2 human, 2 Inuyoukai**

**Has a servant named Jaken who he saved during the war. And a little girl named Rin, who saved him after Kagome broke his armor, and now follows him everywhere. Rin is now 14 years old.**

"**Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled Rin.**

"**What is it?" asked the Inuyoukai.**

"**Where are you going?" she asked.**

"**I will be back later. Now go and play with Jaken."**

"**Okay."**

**Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands watched the girl, who was now growing up, run down the hallway yelling for Jaken, and smirked. He then went outside and flew towards the Eastern Lands castle.**

"**Welcome. Lord's and Ladies to our humble home." Spoke Lord Lekai.**

**Lord Lekai was standing in front of his mate, Lady Series, and, Deidre, his half-breed daughter.**

"**This banquet is for me to find a suitable mate for my eldest daughter, Tsuki."**

**Lekai stepped aside and a beautiful young, female youkai walked out from behind her step-mother and step-sister and walked up to stand next to her father. She had hair as white as snow and eye's the color of a decaying, once beautiful, green forest, her skin was a pale, pink, almost white color. There was a black, backwards crescent moon on her forehead with a gold tears drop in the middle, and three black and gold stripes on her face and wrists. The Lord's daughter stood next to him with no expression on her face.**

**Sesshoumaru and Tsuki's eyes met but nothing could be seen. Many of the mate less youkai stared at both Lord Sesshoumaru and Tsuki.**

"**Now, Tsuki you will choose one on the three men I am going to have step forward." Started her father. "First is Lord Kordou's son, Corbid, of the Northern Lands."**

**A black wolf youkai stepped forward.**

"**Lady Netsu's son, Matsui, of the Southern lands."**

**Now a human with bright red hair stepped forward.**

"**And finally Lord Inutaishou' son, Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands."**

**Sesshoumaru stepped forward and all of the female youkai in the room stared at him.**

"**Father I…" started Tsuki.**

**Everyone was looked at Tsuki.**

"**...I choose Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." She finished.**

**The male youkai growled at Sesshoumaru and the female youkai growled at Tsuki. Tsuki jumped off the balcony and all of the guests gasped. Just when they thought she was going to hit the ground she turned a goldish color and floated down next to Sesshoumaru. She leaned toward him and pulled his ear down to her mouth and whispered.**

**You're a lucky dog Lord Sesshoumaru." Was all she said.**

**Tsuki kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and a tint of red appeared in his cheeks. Lord Lekai looked down and Tsuki and her new mate.**

"**I expect you to take good care of my daughter, Lord Sesshoumaru." He said.**

**Tsuki growled low enough for only Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears to hear. Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly. Tsuki started to walk away but Sesshoumaru growled a little, telling her to come back to him. She did and growled back.**

"**Don't listen to anything my father tells you. He doesn't care who I am mated too, just as long I am out of his family. For all I know he thinks I'm dead. When you didn't say anything it just told him that I was going to die by your hands. He has a filthy human and half breed child. Why would he want a full, powerfully mixed blooded demon in the family."**

**Tsuki stormed off and Sesshoumaru went after her. When he caught up to her he picked her up bridle-style and flew to his castle.**

"**Do you wish to kill her?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**Who."**

"**Your human mother.?"**

"**No, but I would love to kill my father."**

"**Why?"**

**Tsuki looked down. **

"**He used to abuse me because I was able to heal faster than a human or a half breed."**

**Tsuki kept quiet the rest of the way to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.**

**A few more minutes later and Sesshoumaru landed in front of his castle.**

**  
Okay I don't care if you do or do not reveiw but please don't critisice my work. Just for future reference. I know that this is a little out of character, but who's stories aren't. So please, be nice and keep reading.**

** thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Lord Sesshoumaru!"**

**Tsuki looked up and saw a girl running toward Sesshoumaru and bowed to him.**

"**Tsuki this is Rin."**

"**Lady Tsuki is a very beautiful youkai." Smiled Rin.**

**Tsuki didn't say anything. But then she saw Sesshoumaru's face soften and managed a small smile to appear on her face.**

"**Would you like to go to the bath houses with me." she asked.**

"**...Sure."**

**Sesshoumaru watched Tsuki kick Jaken down the hall and snickered.**

**After Tsuki and Rin got back from the hot spring Rin came running down the hall.**

"**Come on Tsuki-sama. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for us."**

"**Rin get back here." She yelled.**

**Tsuki caught up to Rin. Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru snickered.**

**Sesshoumaru gave Tsuki a tour of the castle and then they put Rin her room. Sesshoumaru's room was the biggest. It could hold a couple of him in his true form. His room was embroided with silver and red sheets, with a giant crescent moon in the middle. And the curtains to the balcony and windows were black satin.**

"**Beautiful."**

**Sesshoumaru looked down at Tsuki. The moon was reflecting off her hair, making her look like a goddess. Sesshoumaru motioned for Tsuki to look in the closet in the corner of the room. She opened the doors and inside were the most beautiful kimonos and hakama's.**

"**These are beautiful." Was all she said.**

**Tsuki walked to Sesshoumaru and pulled his head down to her's and kissed him with all the force she had in her. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Tsuki. The kiss lasted a couple minutes.**

**Okay the next one is a lemon, so if you don't want to read it go onto the next chapter, there wouldn't be too much missing and i know that it will probably sound a little funny, but anyway, enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Are you going to mate with me now or when I'm in heat?"**

**Sesshoumaru looked down to the goddess in his arms and sighed.**

"**When you're in heat."**

"**But milord, no matter what you say you are in heat and nothing I say will stop you."**

"**That is true, but you are also in heat. So what does it matter." He smirked.**

**Sesshoumaru took off his armor and picked up Tsuki, bridle style, and walked to the bed. He laid her down and started to remove the outer layer of her kimono. He eased down next to her and came into her embrace, hugging her tightly. He held her like that for what seemed like a very long time, until her hair brushed the tips of his fingers.**

**His hands ran down her hair over and over again, realizing the cool, smooth, feel of it, like polished satin. Sesshoumaru felt Tsuki's hands slip into the circle his arms made as he held her, and began to loosen the tie of his sash, which held his haori closed. He shivered as she gently pulled the sash off and put her hands in his haori and up his abdomen, to his chest, where they came to rest. The gesture told him he could continue. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as his lips sought, and found hers. He could feel them trembling with as much excitement as he were.**

**The night wind blew over them, caressing their hair. Sesshoumaru released Tsuki with one hand and leaned back, taking in the sight of her. There was no fear or embarrassment on Tsuki's face, just a look of lust.**

**His eye's didn't leave her face as his hand slid to the bodice of her hakama. As the material came apart beneath them his hands shook. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him to her chest.**

"**You won't hurt me Sesshoumaru. I am an Inuyoukai." she smirked.**

**She was reading his mind. Sesshoumaru felt a wave of sureness crest over him, and he brushed the flimsy fabric out of the way, lowering his lips to the hollow between her neck and shoulder. With all of the tenderness in his soul Sesshoumaru kissed her soft skin, then bit it. Only to draw a little blood. Tsuki winced but moved his head to the side and bit him back. Sesshoumarus hand slid down to Tsukis right breast and caressed the pink nipple, followed by his mouth. As his lips touched the delicate skin she began to shiver, and the sensation swept through him, leaving him cold and burning at the same time.**

**Wonder melted the coldness of his heart as the moonlight came to rest on her form, illuminating her face, which had been shining already without the light. The look on her face, in her beautiful eyes was, so certain, so sure. Sesshoumarus lips moved to the breast that he had left bare, and his hands moved beneath her obi. When they made contact with the warm skin of her legs, he was afraid his excitement would give away right then and there.**

**In turn Tsuki pulled away awkwardly on the hem of Sesshoumarus hakama and made some adjustments. As the waistband of his hakama came lose she pulled them down, freezing him from the restrictions that had been keeping him in check, and exposing him briefly to the wind. Sesshoumaru shivered and moved closer to her, seeking her warmth. He leaned up over her and looked down. She looked down. She looked up and nodded her head.**

**Then slowly he was inside of her, moving gently at first, trying not to lose control as he began to gasp in the throes of unimaginable pleasure.**

**Tsuki trembled beneath him, and her hands move up from his arm to his back, pulling him closer, drawing him in. He could hear her breath grow shorter; she tilted her head back and as she did his lips moved to her throat, kissing it gratefully. He felt one of her hands move from his back to his head in comfort.**

**When they were completely joined he lay above her, motionless for a moment.**

**Tsukis other hand came to rest on the side of his head and she kissed him, imparting a wordless, loving encouragement. The she began to move slowly, rocking him from below, wrapping one of her legs around his. Then she flipped him on his back and sat on top of him. She fit him perfectly. He put his hands on her hips as she rocked back and forth. Pleasure filling them both. He kissed her as they both peeked at the same time.**

**They rolled back over, so Sesshoumaru was on top and he pulled out of her. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed Tsuki one last time and then laid beside her and pulled the sheets up to their hips.**

**In the morning Sesshoumaru woke up to the sun shining brightly on his face. Then he noticed that they were both in their full youkai forms. Tsuki woke up to Sesshoumaru snickering.**

"**It looks like we had a little too much fun."**

**Both of them transformed back into their human forms and got dressed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At breakfast Rin came into the dining room with a boy around 14 following her.**

"**Rin who is that?" demanded Jaken.**

"**This is Kohaku. I found him wandering around the gardens this morning." replied Rin.**

"**That boy has a Shikon no Tama jewel in his back. If it is removed he will die."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at Tsuki in surprise.**

"**How do you know that?" he asked.**

"**I can feel the pulse of the shard, I would be able to remove the shard and Rin would have someone to play with, but that also means he would have to stay at the castle much longer than I would like."**

'**_She despises humans just as much as Lord Sesshoumaru.' _Thought Jaken.**

"**Boy come here." Demanded Tsuki.**

**Kohaku ran to Tsuki and stopped in front of her.**

"**Turn around."**

**He turned around and looked at Rin. Tsuki cut a hole in the back of his shirt and quickly took the shard out. Not even Sesshoumaru's eye could keep up with the movement. Tsuki motioned for Rin to come and stand next to her. She handed the shard to Rin and then put both of her hands on Kohaku's back and healed the wound. After a couple of seconds Kohaku fell to the ground. But Rin caught him.**

"**Jaken you will help Rin carry the boy upstairs. And he will stay in Rin's room until he wakes up."**

"**Yes malady."**

**Jaken and Rin carried the boy out of the room.**

"**Tsuki how did you do that?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

**Tsuki walked over to him and sat on his lap.**

"**My little secret."**

**Tsuki then kissed Sesshoumaru with so much force that the chair tipped backwards. And they fell onto the floor.**

**Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Tsuki and stood up, bringing her with him.**

"**Other youkai and human's may call you cold-hearted, but they just don't know how cold hearted you aren't."**

**Then she kissed him passionately and he kissed back even harder.**

"**You are brave."**

**Sesshoumaru picked Tsuki up bridle-style and walked out into the gardens toward the hot spring.**

**They didn't get far when Naraku's scent came into the air. But there was another scent mixed with his. Then Tsuki noticed who's it was.**

"**Deidre. Naraku." Sesshoumaru and Tsuki said at the same time.**

**Sesshoumaru set Tsuki down when they saw two figures appear. One, in a white baboon pelt and the other, in a gray wolf pelt.**

"**Deidre! You half-breed traitor!' Yelled Tsuki.**

"**Deidre, is my mate." Laughed Naraku. "Your parents arranged our mating."**

**Tsuki growled even more and then stopped.**

"**You're right. Deidre is the perfect mate for you, Naraku. A selfish bitch who doesn't know anything."**

**Sesshoumaru stared at Tsuki.**

'**_No one has ever offended Naraku like that and lived, besides me.'_**

"**You're done for wench!" yelled Naraku.**

**Naraku charged at Tsuki. She dodged his attack and sliced his head off. Only this time it didn't turn into a hive of Saimyosho.**

**Blood drained from the body and head of Naraku.**

'**_She defeated Naraku with just her claws.'_**

"**Now it's your turn little sister."**

**Tsuki disappeared and took Deidre's sword and stuck it through her heart.**

**Tsuki let go of the sword and dropped to her knees. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts and ran to her.**

"**What happened?"**

"**My sister's sword had a barrier around it and it burned my hand." She said.**

"**Then heal it."**

"**I can't." Tsuki was panting now.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because my body won't let me. Since I killed my only sibling my healing powers have weakened."**

**Sesshoumaru picked Tsuki up and ran back to the castle.**

"**Jaken!" he yelled. "Go and get a youkai healer."**

**Jaken ran out the door.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**What happened to Tsuki-sama Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.**

**Sesshoumaru ignored Rins question and brought Tsuki up to their room.**

**That's when he herd it. Another heart beat, coming from. Tsuki! He laid Tsuki down and put his ear to her stomach and heard the heart, beat even faster. Like it new he was there. He laid down next to her and fell into a light sleep.**

**A couple of hours later Tsuki woke up and found Sesshoumaru lying next to her. Then she looked up and an old youkai was standing in the doorway. She nodded to her and the youkai walked to the side of the bed and took out some herbs.**

"**Lady Tsuki do you know that you are with a pup?" asked the healer.**

**Tsuki looked a little shocked and then simple smiled. Then she closed her eyes and tried to find the heart beat to the pup. Her eyes flew open when she saw it. There pup would be a boy and he had a gold crescent moon on his fore head with a purple tear drop underneath and had one strip under each eye and one on each cheek and those crossed in the middle of his cheek. He had one dark gold eye and one green eye. His hair was silver like both hers and Sesshoumaru's. He also had stripes on his wrists and the side of his stomach.**

**Tsuki smiled this time. She looked to her side and she saw the healer putting some herbs on her burnt hand. It stung a little at first but she got used to the pain and woke Sesshoumaru up by licking his ear and shaking him slightly.**

**He woke up with a start and looked at Tsuki.**

"**You knew I was with a pup didn't you?" she asked slyly.**

**Sesshoumaru smirked.**

"**Yes."**

"**I already know what he looks like would you like to pick the name out?" she asked. "He is _your _son."**

"**How do you know what he looks like if we only found out today and mated yesterday?"**

"**I am only half inuyoukai. My mother's blood allows me to become pregnant when I first mate." She stated.**

"**But that doesn't say anything about you being able to see what he looks like? And how do you know it's a boy?" He said kind of confused.**

"**My dear, lord Sesshoumaru. I am a fallen angel. That allows me to have some powers of a real angel. Thus allowing me to see what my children will be and what they look like. I got that trait from my real mother."**

"**Well what does he look like."**

**Tsuki told Sesshoumaru what there son looked like and Sesshoumaru gleamed with joy?**

**_ Since when did I ever get happy about something? _ he asked himself.**

**Then he looked down and Tsuki and smiled.**

**_ It's because she knows what I'm going through and doesn't care about my past or my royalty. _**

**Sesshoumaru looked at the healer.**

"**Lady Tsuki will have to stay in bed for a couple more hours so she doesn't hurt the baby or her body."**

"**Why should she worry about her body she knows not to be too active while with pup."**

"**Yes that is true but the poison from that barrier spread through her body and she might risk losing the pup if she moves while the poison is still in her body." The healer said, in a matter of fact, voice.**

**Sesshoumaru glared at the healer and then walked over to Tsuki.**

"**I'll go and get you something to eat." He told her.**

**Sesshoumaru left the room and left Tsuki with the healer.**

"**Tsuki you knew that I was lying didn't you,"**

**The healer stood up strait and turned into a beautiful woman.**

"**Yes."**

**Tsuki stood up and went to hug the lady.**

"**Hello Mother."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuki laid back down and started talking to her mother about what had happened since her death.**

1 **Sesshoumaru walked back up to his room. When he opened the door another female youkai was there. But the weird thing was she wasn't alive.**

"**Tsuki, who is this?" He asked interrupting their conversation.**

"**This is my mother." Tsuki told him.**

**Sesshoumarus eyes widened.**

"**How?" was all he got out.**

"**I may not be in flesh and blood but I am still allowed to visit my daughter." Said Tsuki's mother. **

"**So you have mated to the Western Lords son, Lord Sesshoumaru. You two make a nice couple. Lord Sesshoumaru, I am Tsuki's mother, Lady Bedelle. It is a pleasure to meet the son of the fine Lord Inutaishou." Lady Bedelle bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru and he slightly bowed back. **

"**How do you know my father? he asked.**

"**Your father and I were good friends. You and Tsuki grew up together. But once you matured enough Tsuki and I weren't aloud to visit. Your father said that you became vicious and you could get mad easily." Sesshoumaru growled.**

"**My father will never know why I was truly mad. I got mad because he fell in love and mated with a human after my mother died." **

**Tsuki looked at the floor.**

"**_So that was why I was never able to see him again." _Tsuki looked at both Lady Bedelle and Sesshoumaru.**

"**Mother does this mean that Sesshoumaru and I have been together for hundreds of years without even knowing it?"**

"**Yes."**

**Tsuki laughed. **

"**No wonder father was letting me pick who I wanted my mate to be."**

**Lady Bedelle starred at Tsuki.**

"**Tsuki did you know this is the first time in 300 years, that I have heard you laugh." She smiled.**

**Tsuki stopped laughing.**

"**I know. But ever since your death I couldn't be happy anymore. And then father had to go and marry a human and then the human gave birth to a half-breed. My life has been miserable until father made me choose a mate. And I was lucky enough to find Lord Sesshoumaru and bare his pup." **

**A smile started to appear on Tsuki's face. **

"**Now my life is slowly starting to become better and better."**

**Tsuki got up slowly from the bed and walked over to Sesshoumaru. My dear Lord Sesshoumaru you still don't know how much you being in my life means to me."**

**And with that Tsuki pulled Sesshoumaru into a heartwarming, earth-shattering kiss.**

**When they turned towards Lady Bedelle she was slowly fading away.**

"**Mother! Where are you going." Tsuki cried out.**

"**I haven't been able to leave this world because my only daughter was miserable and in pain. Now I am allowed to leave this world happy. And to bless my grandson and granddaughter in a loving life." Tsuki looked surprised.**

"**But mother. What do you mean son _and _daughter. Can you see the future.?" **

"**You will have many pups."**

**And with that Lady Bedelle faded completely, with a smile on her face.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsuki smiled back and went back to sit on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked and sat on the side of the bed.**

"**Here is your breakfast." **

"**Thank you."**

**Tsuki and Sesshoumaru sat in silence, though both of them quite enjoyed it.**

"**Sesshoumaru have you picked out a name?" asked Tsuki.**

**Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled.**

"**We shall name our son, Kotsuke."**

"**Kotsuke? I've never even herd of that name before." Tsuki smiled. **

"**It's perfect." Sesshoumaru smiled too and then they shared another passionate kiss.**

"**You must get your rest I will see you tonight." Sesshoumaru got up off the bed.**

"**But Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" asked Tsuki.**

"**Too go and see my half-breed of little brother." He growled.**

"**Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tsuki smirked and went to sleep.**

**Sesshoumaru smiled and walked out of the castle and ran towards the Bone Eaters Well.**

"**Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" yelled Inu Yasha.**

"**I came here to tell you that Naraku is dead." He growled back.**

**Everyone was shocked.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Kagome.**

"**My mate killed him. And his mate too." He said.**

"**Since when did you mate with a female of lower birth?" Inu Yasha smirked.**

"**I have never mated to a female of lower birth and I never will. My mate is the most powerful female in the Western and Eastern Kingdoms." He growled. **

"**So don't pick a fight with me about who has the better mate. The only thing your mate can do is shooting purified arrows." Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed.**

"**That's not true and besides SHE NOT MY MATE." Inu Yasha yelled back.**

"**Well, if she isn't your mate, then why is she carrying your pup?" asked/smirked Sesshoumaru.**

**Inu Yasha mouth dropped open and he turned around to stare at Kagome.  
"Is this true?" he asked.**

**Kagome nodded meekly.**

"**HOOHOO." yelled Inu Yasha.**

**Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome and she smiled. Behind those too, a monk and a demon slayer were talking. **

"**You shouldn't be so shy either girl. You are also with pup." Sesshoumaru said to Sango.**

**Miroku eyes bulged out and he yelled in joy and Sango blushed like mad.**

**Sesshoumaru left the clearing and returned to his castle by nightfall.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When he got back Tsuki was sitting down it the dinning hall eating. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. **

"**What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a laughing, demanding tone.**

"**Just getting something to eat. How am I suppose to give birth to a healthy pup if he's not healthy?" she laughed back.**

**Sesshoumaru sat besides her and at some of his dinner too. Sneaking glances at Tsuki without her knowing it. When ever he looked at her she seemed to get bigger by the minute.**

"**Tsuki why are you so big now?" He asked.**

"**It's because I'm eating a lot."**

"**Do you know when the pup with be born?"**

"**He tells me that he wants to be born on the night when there is a crescent moon." **

"**Well, the next one is in a month."**

"**Then that means that I have to wait a couple of more weeks." Smiled Tsuki.**

**Sesshoumaru helped Tsuki out of the dinning hall and up to their room.**

"**What happened to Rin and that Kohaku kid?" asked Tsuki.**

"**Let's go and see."**

**Sesshoumaru and Tsuki went to Rin's room and knocked on the door.**

"**Rin."**

**Rin opened the door and looked at Tsuki in surprise.**

"**I can't believe you are so big already." She smiled.**

"**Where's the human." Demanded Sesshoumaru.**

"**He's in the hotsprings." Blushed Rin.**

**Tsuki saw Rin blush but Sesshoumaru didn't.**

"**Sesshoumaru, can I talk with Rin alone for a moment?"**

"…**ok."**

**Sesshoumaru walked into his room and shut the door. Tsuki walked into Rin's room and closed the door.**

"**Rin…."**

"**Alright I can't keep it a secret anymore….I…I like Kohaku." She blurted.**

**Tsuki smiled.**

"**I knew something was up."**

**Rin blushed even more.**

"**Is Kohaku really in the hotspring taking a bath?" Tsuki asked. **

"**Yes. I only know is because I accidently walked in on him." Rin blushed.**

**Tsuki laughed and smiled.**

"**Were you going to take a bath too?" she asked.**

"**I was. Until I saw Kohaku there." Rin blushed even more.**

"**Ok. If you ever want to talk. Just ask." Smiled Tsuki.**

**Rin smiled back.**

"**Thank you Tsuki-sama."**

"**Call me ota-san. If you want."**

"**Gomen nasai."**

"**It alright. Good night Rin."**

"**Good night, ota-san."**

**Tsuki left Rin and walked into her room and saw Sesshoumaru laying on the bed with now shirt on.**

"**Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go and take a bath in the hotsprings. Do you want to come?" she asked seductively.**

"**Isn't the human boy in there?" he asked while growling slightly.**

**Tsuki laughed.**

"**All I have to do is ask Rin to go and get him."**

"**What makes you think he'll listen to her?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**She and I have our ways."**

**Tsuki left the room again, with Sesshoumaru following behind, and walked to Rin's room.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Rin."**

**Rin opened the door and smiled at Tsuki and Sesshoumaru.  
"Ota-san, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru and then looked at Tsuki. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Will you go and get Kohaku from the baths? I bet you he would like to have something to eat."**

**Rin blushed.**

"**Sure."**

**Tsuki smiled as Rin skipped off towards the baths.**

"**How did you get her to agree?" asked Sesshoumaru.**

"**That's my own little _secret_." She smirked.**

**After a little while Sesshoumaru and Tsuki left. As they were walking past the dining halls Tsuki told Sesshoumaru to go on ahead. She needed to get something from the kitchen. Tsuki walked into the dining hall and saw Kohaku stand up from his chair and give Rin a kiss on the cheek thanking her for the food. Rin blushed and welcomed him. Tsuki smiled and made her way down to the baths.**

"**There you are." Sesshoumaru smirked.**

**Tsuki smiled. She got undressed and walked towards the waterfall.**

**Sesshoumaru studied her. She was still slim and as beautiful as every, though there was a little pug in her stomach.**

"**You looked beautiful, even when you're with pup." Smirked Sesshoumaru.**

**Sesshoumaru and Tsuki finished bathing and went back up to their room to sleep.**

**Rin's room**

"**Um. Kohaku?"**

"**Yes, Rin?"**

**Rin looked at Kohaku and blushed a little.**

"**How old are u?"**

"**I'm 14 summers. How old are you?" **

**Kohaku smiled at Rin and made her blush even more.**

"**I'm 12 springs. Kohaku will you stay at the castle with me?" she asked shyly.**

"**Sure Rin."**

**Rin jumped up and hugged Kohaku. He hugged her back. Then looked down at her. Rin looked up then looked back down and blushed.**

**Kohaku chuckled and made her look at him.**

"**It's okay Rin. I like you too."**

**And the Kohaku kissed Rin. They stopped to breath and Rin started to giggle.**

"**Thank you Kohaku."**


End file.
